Sjabloon:BillboardEncode/P
}}} |p!nk =pnk |p$c =pc |p. diddy =p-diddy |p.e.s.o. =peso |p.f. sloan =pf-sloan |p.j. =pj |p.j. proby =pj-proby |p.m. dawn =pm-dawn |p.o.d. =pod |p.o.v. =pov |pablo alborán =pablo-albor-n |pablo alboran =pablo-albor-n |pablo beltrán ruiz =pablo-beltr-n-ruiz |pablo beltran ruiz =pablo-beltr-n-ruiz |pablo milanés =pablo-milan-s |pablo milanes =pablo-milan-s |pacific gas & electric =pacific-gas-electric |paco de lucía =paco-de-luc |paco de lucia =paco-de-luc |page & plant =page-plant |paid in full =paid-full |panic at the disco =panic-disco |paola & chiara =paola-chiara |papa a.p. =papa-ap |paquito d'rivera =paquito-drivera |pariisin kevät =pariisin-kev-t |pariisin kevat =pariisin-kev-t |partners in kryme =partners-kryme |patrice o'neal =patrice-oneal |patrick o'hearn =patrick-ohearn |patty & the emblems =patty-emblems |paty cantú =paty-cant |paty cantu =paty-cant |paul & paula =paul-paula |paul f. tompkins =paul-f-tompkins |paul jackson, jr. =paul-jackson-jr |paul mccartney & wings =paul-mccartney-wings |paul piché =paul-pich |paul piche =paul-pich |paul revere & the raiders =paul-revere-raiders |pay the girl =pay-girl |peaches & herb =peaches-herb |pedro capó =pedro-cap |pedro capo =pedro-cap |pedro fernández =pedro-fern-ndez |pedro fernandez =pedro-fern-ndez |pedro the lion =pedro-lion |peggy scott & jo jo benson =peggy-scott-jo-jo-benson |people under the stairs =people-under-stairs |people in planes =people-planes |people's choice =peoples-choice |pep's =peps |pepper's ghost =peppers-ghost |pepsi & shirlie =pepsi-shirlie |per gessle =gessle |percy faith & his orchestra =percy-faith-his-orchestra |persephone's bees =persephones-bees |pete rock & c.l. smooth =pete-rock-cl-smooth |peter & gordon =peter-gordon |peter jöback =peter-j-back |peter joback =peter-j-back |peter, paul and mary =peter-paul-and-mary |phantom, rocker & slick =phantom-rocker-slick |phillips, craig & dean =phillips-craig-dean |philly's most wanted =phillys-most-wanted |pickin' on =pickin |pieces of eight =pieces-eight |pieces of a dream =pieces-dream |pierce the veil =pierce-veil |piero pelù =piero-pel |piero pelu =piero-pel |pinkerton's assorted colours =pinkertons-assorted-colours |pirates of the mississippi =pirates-mississippi |plain white t's =plain-white-ts |playradioplay! =playradioplay |plácido domingo =pl-cido-domingo |placido domingo =pl-cido-domingo |pocket full of rocks =pocket-full-rocks |poetic hustla'z =poetic-hustlaz |poets of the fall =poets-fall |point of grace =point-grace |poison the well =poison-well |poliça =poli |polica =poli |porno for pyros =porno-pyros |port isaac's fisherman's friends =port-isaacs-fishermans-friends |portugal. the man =portugal-man |pratt & mcclain =pratt-mcclain |pretty in pink =pretty-pink |prince & the revolution =prince-revolution |protest the hero =protest-hero |public image ltd. =public-image-ltd |puddle of mudd =puddle-mudd |pre)thing =prething |parts & labor =parts-labor |paquito guzmán =paquito-guzm-n |paquito guzman =paquito-guzm-n |parangolé =parangol |parangole =parangol |paris by air =paris-air |pasión vega =pasi-n-vega |pasion vega =pasi-n-vega |pastor e. dewey smith jr. =pastor-e-dewey-smith-jr |pastor gregg patrick & the bridge project =pastor-gregg-patrick-bridge-project |pastor rudolph mckissick jr. & the word & worship mass choir =pastor-rudolph-mckissick-jr-word-worship-mass-choir |pastor rudolph mckissick jr. and the word & worship mass choir =pastor-rudolph-mckissick-jr-and-word-worship-mass-choir |pastor rudolph mckissick, jr. =pastor-rudolph-mckissick-jr |patrick sébastien =patrick-s-bastien |patrick sebastien =patrick-s-bastien |patti labelle & the bluebelles =patti-labelle-bluebelles |paul "shilts" weimar =paul-shilts-weimar |paul & fritz kalkbrenner =paul-fritz-kalkbrenner |paul & linda mccartney =paul-linda-mccartney |paul chaplain & his emeralds =paul-chaplain-his-emeralds |paul daraîche =paul-dara-che |paul daraiche =paul-dara-che |paul mauriat & his orchestra =paul-mauriat-his-orchestra |paul wall & chamillionaire =paul-wall-chamillionaire |pawley's pavilion =pawleys-pavilion |peabo bryson & roberta flack =peabo-bryson-roberta-flack |peggy scott & jo jo benson =peggy-scott-jo-jo-benson |pequeño johnny =peque-o-johnny |pequeno johnny =peque-o-johnny |perry farrell's satellite party =perry-farrells-satellite-party |pete drake & his talking steel guitar =pete-drake-his-talking-steel-guitar |pete. =pete |peter luts & dominico =peter-luts-dominico |peter's rock mass choir =peters-rock-mass-choir |peters & lee =peters-lee |petter & september =petter-september |phil phillips with the twilights =phil-phillips-twilights |phineas & the ferbtones =phineas-ferbtones |phon.o =phono |phunk-a-delic =phunk-delic |pieces of lisa =pieces-lisa |player a =player |players for life =players-life |playground præsenterer: =playground-pr-senterer |playground praesenterer: =playground-pr-senterer |plymouth festival chorus & orchestra =plymouth-festival-chorus-orchestra |plüsch =pl-sch |plusch =pl-sch |po' broke & lonely? =po-broke-lonely |po' white trash =po-white-trash |po' white trash & the trailer park symphony =po-white-trash-trailer-park-symphony |poets & pornstars =poets-pornstars |polo urias y su máquina norteña =polo-urias-y-su-m-quina-norte |polo urias y su maquina nortena =polo-urias-y-su-m-quina-norte |ponzoña musical =ponzo-musical |ponzona musical =ponzo-musical |pooh & the young inspirations =pooh-young-inspirations |pop it off boyz =pop-it-boyz |prime minister pete nice & daddy rich =prime-minister-pete-nice-daddy-rich |prince & the new power generation =prince-new-power-generation |prince of house =prince-house |process & the doo rags =process-doo-rags |professor morrison's lollipop =professor-morrisons-lollipop |professor wilbur belton & the ladwec music mass choir =professor-wilbur-belton-ladwec-music-mass-choir |puff daddy & the family =puff-daddy-family |pérez prado & his orchestra =p-rez-prado-his-orchestra |péricles cavalcanti =p-ricles-cavalcanti |pericles cavalcanti =p-ricles-cavalcanti | }}}}}